the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Rated R for Rules
'''Rated R for Rules '''is the 12th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Rilbert's Split Synopsis: When a new Ace Savvy movie comes out, Lincoln vows to see it. Problem is? It's rated R and he's forbidden from seeing it even though all his friends were allowed to see it. He schemes to see the movie anyways. Character appearances: * Lincoln Loud * Clyde McBride * Chandler McCann * Cody Carpenter * Liam * Zach Gurdle * Rusty Spokes * Jenni Homandollar * Paige * Stella * Landon * Lisa Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lily Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr Transcript: On an October day, Lincoln, Clyde, and Chandler were on their way to the comic book shop. Clyde: So, is anyone going to see the new Ace Savvy movie that premieres next week? Chandler: You know it! Lincoln: I can't wait! ~ ~ ~ A week passed and Lincoln already counted down the days to seeing the new Ace Savvy movie. Lincoln: Nothing can ruin this day! He went downstairs for breakfast. His whole family was down there. Lincoln: Mom, Dad. There's this really amazing Ace Savvy movie that's coming out tomorrow. Can you take me to see it? Rita turned around. Rita: Sorry, Lincoln. Lynn Sr: Yeah. That movie's rated R! There's no way you're seeing it. Lincoln: Come on! Just last month, I saw KICK ASS! Lucy: That movie was awesome. Lucy grinned deviously. Rita: And you got nightmares from that, Lincoln. There's no way we're letting you see ANOTHER R rated movie to later get nightmares. Lynn Sr: And let's not forget about the Harvester. You couldn't sleep for WEEKS! Lincoln got annoyed. Lincoln: Okay, okay. I get it. Lincoln sulked to his room. Lisa: I don't mean to intrude, but why does he want to see THAT movie? Lola: Beats me! ~ ~ ~ Lincoln was in his room, sulking. His walkie talkie rang. Lincoln grabbed it. Clyde (on other line): Lincoln! My dads just bought 4 front row seats to the movie! You are so invited! Lincoln: I won't be seeing the movie. My parents said that since it's rated R, it'll give me nightmares. Clyde (on other line): I'm shocked! And I said MY dads are overprotective! Lincoln: You're telling me. ~ ~ ~ The next day at school, Lincoln was still upset about not being able to see the movie. Clyde: Don't worry about it, Lincoln. I'm sure not EVERYONE will see it. The rest of Lincoln's friends, Chandler, Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty came rushing over to Lincoln and Clyde. Chandler: We've scored FRONT ROW seats to the ultimate Ace Savvy film EVER! Cody: Yeah. It'll be the movie of the year. Liam: You're tellin' me. The pigs in my farm can't wait for a review. Zach: And I heard it's supposed to be even better than the comics! Rusty: And I can't wait to get all the popcorn in the world. Lincoln: Uh, guys... Lincoln looked sad. Lincoln: I won't be allowed to see it. It's rated R and my parents think I'll get nightmares. Chandler: Well, that's dumb. Cody: Have you tried convincing them? Lincoln: YES! I even stated I was allowed to see Kick Ass! Chandler: Oh please. That movie is so last year. Lincoln: I guess. But still... Cody: Let's just get to class before Mr. Miller gives us all demerits. Lincoln and his friends left the hallway. Landon overheard everything. Landon: So that little punk isn't allowed to see the new Ace Savvy... Landon grinned evilly. Landon: Wait till the whole school finds out. ~ ~ ~ During lunch, Lincoln was sitting with his friends. Paige, Stella, and Jenni came up to Lincoln. Lincoln: Hello ladies. Care to join us? Paige: No! Landon told us about you! Lincoln: Say whaaat? Stella: He said you are just a baby who gets scared of R rated movies! Lincoln: I don't believe this! Jenni: Well, believe it. You can go ask him yourself. Lincoln: I will! Lincoln stormed out angrily. ~ ~ ~ Lincoln found Landon in the gym. Lincoln: Landon! Why did you say that about me? Landon: Oh please. You are NOT as cool as people think! You are NOTHING. Lincoln: And WHAT does this have to do with me not being allowed to see the Ace Savvy movie? Landon: Because you're a little baby! Only little babies can't handle R rated films. Lincoln: Ugh. That's it! Lincoln left the gym. Lincoln: If mom and dad won't take me... I know someone who will! ~ ~ ~ After school, Lincoln got home. All his sisters was in the living room. Except Lori. Lincoln: Has anyone seen Lori? Luna: Haven't seen her, bro. Leni: Like, I think she was in our room, but she could've left for work. I'm not too sure... Lucy: Is anything wrong? Lily: Oh, Linky! Lisa: I'm certain you'll find Lori. In the meantime, join us for an epic showing of Descendants 3. Lola: Yeah. It's WAY better than that STUPID Ace Savvy film you wanna see. Lana: Why sure! Even though I don't entirely GET Descendants... Luan: But it's so funny at times! Lynn: Also, Lori is at the mall. At her new job. Lincoln: Thank you, guys! Lincoln left. ~ ~ ~ Lincoln reached the mall, where Lori was. Lincoln: Lori! Lori: Oh, hey Lincoln. You need to help me with something. Lincoln: What is it? Lori: I can't be a concessionaire. It's too much work. Lincoln: So you're working at the movie theater.... Lincoln got an idea. Lincoln: Saaaay.... Can you admit me to the new movie, Ace Savvy's Epic Journey tonight? Lori: Ooooo... Sorry, but mom and dad said you couldn't see that movie. How about the Lion King? Lincoln: No! Everyone in school is seeing it! Lori: I tell you what. Maybe I'll talk to mom and dad. And I'll comfort you throughout the film if you get nightmares. Lincoln: You really would do that? Lori: Yeah. Anything for my little bro! Lincoln: Lori, you're the best! ~ ~ ~ That evening, the entire Loud family was at the theater waiting for the new Ace Savvy film to start. Rita: Lincoln, are you SURE you can handle this? Lynn Sr: I heard it could get pretty intense. Lincoln: No worries. I've got this! ~ ~ ~ After the film was over, Lincoln and the whole family exited the theater. Lincoln: It. Was. AWESOME! And not scary at all! Rita looked at the movie poster. Rita: Uh, Lincoln. I feel as though I misread something. Underneath was the rating. It wasn't R after all! Just PG-13! Rita: Apparently, this movie WASN'T as intense as we thought. Lincoln gasped. Lincoln: LANDON. And he said I couldn't handle R rated movies. But it's PG-13?! Lori: Yeah, apparently my boss got the wrong poster where it was originally supposed to be rated R. Lincoln: Wow! Unbelievable. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3